


Brother Bond

by Hellangelofdeath



Category: The World's End, mission impossible - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempted, Panic Attacks, Self Confidence Issues, bullying metion, drug overdose, meantion of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellangelofdeath/pseuds/Hellangelofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say brother has a special bond, how much will that bond go through before it breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Bond

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad, the sucide attempted is not directly mentioned. I hope you like it. inspired by a anon on tumblr say that they like the idea of Benji and gary been twins, and been different.

Twins have a special bond, well that’s what people say. Sometimes it’s true with Gary and Benji but most of the time they are complete opposites and are very close to killing each other. 

 

Been the only two children of Victoria and David Dunn they where both a handful, even if Benji stayed out the way in his room reading or drawing and Gary used stayed in the garden climbing trees. 

 

Benji is the smaller of the two and been five hours younger then Gary, most of the time Gary becomes very overprotective of him, making sure he doesn’t get hurt or doesn’t get blamed for something Gary had done.

 

They where almost inseparable, so as there parents had arguments non stop, Gary took more care of Benji, when they start in primary school (I’m not sure what other places call it sorry) Benji became the main target for some older kids the year, most of the time they called him a freak or pushed him over, but other day it got worse.

 

With Benji been so small he couldn’t defend himself, with his parents constantly fighting they didn’t notice his bruises, but Gary did and every day he had to watch, until he snapped started shouting and punching, the bullies that had been hurting Benji. 

 

It stopped happening after that Benji became happy again and Gary didn’t even get into trouble.

 

At seventeen years old with both of them in college. They twin bond had start to tear apart slightly, with Gary constantly coming home while Benji was trying to study or read, also the fact that Gary hung with the people that have taken a liking to beating him up or steal him money, normally both. 

 

Benji didn’t speak all that much to Gary after that, until Gary meet Andy, they friendship sort of clicked and Gary stopped coming home drunk and start to stand up for Benji again.

 

But it was short lived when Gary started taking drugs, then at twenty two years old, he overdosed, Benji got the car that the car had crashed and Gary had fled the scene, he drove to the hospital to find Andy still surgery, after that the bond never healed.

 

At the age of 26 Benji got the change to be in the imf he was thrilled, the agency sort out changing Gary second name to king so he won’t be found and with both his parents dead, he didn’t really have any family left. 

 

Then when he was having a drink with ethan and will on his and Gary 28 birthday he got a call, that made his blood run cold. He quickly said goodbye to them two and got on the quickest plane to England, the only thing he could think of the whole way their was he the reason Gary had done this.

 

When he got to the hospital he was in full panic mode with the thought that it was his fault that the second he saw Gary away he had a panic attack, after that Gary told him it wasn’t his fault but he couldn’t stop the thoughts that ran through his head, he sleeps in an uncomfortable hospital chair and he sure he hears a small happy birthday.


End file.
